


A Power Struggle

by armistyx



Series: Misadventures of Hyrule [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/M, link and zelda are just there but arent worth noting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armistyx/pseuds/armistyx
Summary: The two had settled on an agreement of sorts: a battle of true strength would determine whose approach was best to rule their combined armies.
Relationships: Volga/Impa (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Misadventures of Hyrule [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797214
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Power Struggle

They were so alike, yet so different in many ways.

Impa had the entire Hyrulean army wrapped around her finger – save for the princess who was tasked with keeping the peace between the kingdoms and to serve as the political agent – and she ruled with an iron fist. The soldiers might seem utterly useless when in the heat of battle, but among the closed castle walls, they operated flawlessly. They knew when she said “jump”, the only question they were allowed to ask was “how high?” Even the legendary hero who rose among the ranks to join them at their tactical meetings knew there was a certain boundary with her that should never be crossed. The Sheikah was an imposing threat to anyone who dared to oppose the Hyrulean forces.

Still, she was human. Her empathy showed when the morale of her soldiers dropped to its lowest point and sought to spare them the inevitable deaths that would come to them by retreating when circumstances became dire, even if it meant losing a crucial battle. She led for the sake of her kingdom led by someone above her.

Volga was the polar opposite.

He ruled as a king, a servant to no one other than the caves he resided himself in. He dared not to ally himself with forces of good or evil; he had no interest in the wars that humans started between themselves for the sake of money, power, or territory. That sort of approach was beneath his kind. He prospered from whatever resources the caves had to offer, and shared it among his people who served him with an undying loyalty. 

They recognized him as the alpha and relied on him to survive, even in the rare cases that some pitiful army stumbled across their turf. There were no words to describe the pride he felt when the Lizalfos and Dinolfos could decimate an unsuspecting brigade with little to no guidance from him; there was no need to inspire his troops. They understood as predators their only purpose in life: _kill or be killed._ It was as simple as that. He ruled for the sake of his people who served him.

When Volga begrudgingly allied himself with the Hyrulean forces, it was clear that their standpoints on how to lead their mixed troops was going to be a _bigger_ issue than fighting the King of Darkness. That, in itself, was another war beginning to brew.

“As long as you are standing and breathing within the castle walls, you are to follow _my_ orders,” she frowned, drawing her naginata to strike.

The dragon knight drew his own spear with poise. “Then I’ll make sure that you aren’t fit to lead.”

The two had settled on an agreement of sorts: a battle of true strength would determine which approach was best to rule their combined armies. Of course, there were limits:

  
**1)** No magic.  
**2)** No cheating.  
**3)** No killing each other.

The rumored spar quickly spread among the soldiers and soon, Volga and Impa had drawn together a crowd of captains, knights, trainees, reptilian chieftains – even the hero and the princess were in attendance, watching from overhead. They had agreed that this test was nothing more than just a show, but their opinions would fall on deaf ears with Impa and Volga’s combined stubbornness. Better to let them tire themselves out.

Tension hung heavily in the air as neither Volga or Impa made the first move. With the restriction on magic, the Sheikah kept her naginata close to her body – she couldn’t afford to yield by losing her blade. They circled each other as the apex predators they were, silence broken by the steel of the dragon knight’s spear scratching against the stone beneath their feet. It was clear their fighting styles were also similar: wait for the _weak_ to make the first strike.

Impa threw her pride out the window and took the first lunge at him, steel meeting steel. It pierced the air with a sharp screech to showcase their brute strength. They separated to strike again, neither of them relenting to leave an opening. The troops watched in awe as their leaders moved with precise strikes, deadly enough to kill in an instant. Impa was quick and cunning; Volga moved leisurely to defend, lightning-fast to attack. 

Minutes felt like hours as they became nothing but a blur swirling in on itself. Soon, by some luck of the goddesses, Impa finally saw an opening. She took her chance to disarm the taller man, swiping at the top of his spear to dislodge it from his clawed grip. It flew across their arena with a sharp clang. In a rush of impulse, she slammed him to the ground and straddled his chest, poised to bring the curved blade down on his neck. She panted heavily with a condescending smirk on her lips.

“You’ve grown sloppy.”

Volga inhaled sharply at the comment and took his chance with her guard down to grab the blade in his claws, ignoring the steel cutting into his flesh, pulling the blade out from her hands and push her off. She rolled back into a defensive stance, coming to a stop with the end of her own naginata underneath her chin. She was quick – but Volga was quicker. Her head tilted up to acknowledge her loss with a scowl, piercing red eyes still holding her pride despite the shame she felt. 

“And you’ve grown careless.”

The dragon knight withdrew her blade and tossed it aside without a care. Link and Zelda spoke between themselves in hushed tones. Volga turned to look at them as he picked his discarded weapon, and soon acknowledged the other stiff soldiers.

“I’m amicable to call it a draw.” He announced flatly. He didn’t spare her a passing glance.

The Sheikah stood slowly and bore daggers into the retreating knight’s back as he returned to the safety of the castle.

* * *

The corridors of the castle were long enough that there was hardly a chance that they would pass each other. By some divine prank, the Sheikah spotted the red-clad armor belonging to that of Volga out of the corner of her eye. She stalked him down with the grace of her ancestors, silently and quickly. With no prying eyes to follow her, she hastily cut off Volga from turning down the next hall. He scowled with his patrol – pure draconian instinct keeping him from allowing him to rest – interrupted by the sore loser.

“Sheikah, _please_ spare me the lectu–” he was cut off by her lips mashing against his. Surprise broke his expression for only a moment before he kissed her back just as fiercely. It was heated, full of teeth and passionate hate, but their kiss ended as quickly as it happened. She placed distance between them and straightened her posture, scrubbing the lipstick left on her mouth off. He glowered at the rude gesture.

_“Disgusting.”_

_“Vile,”_ he agreed.

They parted ways without another word in opposite directions. In terms of sheer strength without any of the use of magic, they were an even match. They were reluctant to praise each other for their techniques as allies – too chummy, too friendly. 

As _rivals?_ It was the perfect cover-up.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO REASON FOR WRITING THIS OTHER THAN …….. i kinda like the ship for no specific reason ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> [join my discord!](https://discord.gg/STKAMnS)


End file.
